


画皮

by qingdushanshuilang



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdushanshuilang/pseuds/qingdushanshuilang
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	画皮

方才还是烈日暴晒，转眼就下雨了，平井见前方有一座破庙，他赶忙背着书屉往那里跑去。他连衣服都没有来得及整理，就先检查里面的书有没有被淋到。  
  
平井检查完后，长舒了一口，他用衣袖擦了擦汗，不禁感叹道，幸好没有晕染字迹，不然损失可大了。他这种寒门子弟上京赶考，除了要徒步从家乡走到开城，还得把平时抄写的书籍与作品都随身携带，以便及时温习和投名。  
  
这雨一时半会儿也停不了，太阳好像也快下山了，平井打算着不如明日再赶路。外面乌云密布，庙内更是阴暗，他取出书篓里的蜡烛，点燃后放在佛像面前，准备温习书籍。  
  
他把干枯的稻草围成一垛，正坐在上面，借着烛火开始看书。外面的雨好像冲刷了烈日带来的烦闷，连带着赶考的焦躁心情也惬意起来。可是过了一会儿，本来很安静的庙里传来了窸窸窣窣的声音。  
  
不会是有老鼠吧？平井虽然平时也有帮家里干农活，身子骨不错，但是对这些东西永远也不能克服恐惧。他本想收拾好东西，冒雨离开的，却不成想佛像后突然出现了一个女子的身影，那人探出头来问道，“你是谁啊？”  
  
“啊！”平井尖叫出声，他的心都提到嗓子眼里来，不过终于松了口气。还好不是老鼠，不然我还没到京城就得命归黄泉了。  
  
“你叫什么叫啊，我还没叫呢。”这个披散着头发的女孩不满地哼哼起来，“你还没回答我呢。”  
  
“我……我来躲雨的。”平井长呼了一口气，解释起来，“我是进京赶考的学子，在此借宿一晚，还望姑娘不要见怪。”  
  
“那你若是高中的话，就是两班贵族了啊。”女孩天真道，“纱夏可喜欢穿好看衣服的人了。”  
  
平井没有回答。他不知道自己是不是真的能被考官赏识，也不知道寒窗十年是否真的能摆脱曾经的贫苦。  
  
“你在看什么啊？”纱夏受不了这股安静，她猫着身子来到平井身旁，把书颠来倒去地也看不出个所以然。  
  
“《十抄诗》”  
  
“看不懂吧？”平井莫名产生了一种说不清的感觉，至少他在女孩面前不是一无是处，他提议道，“要不我教你写。”  
  
“好啊。”纱夏拍着小手，新奇得不行。  
  
平井磨好了墨，握着女孩的手一笔一划地写着，两个人分明是第一次见面，如此亲密地接触却没有一丝尴尬，反而像是稀松平常的午后闲暇。  
  
“这怎么读啊？”女孩将平井桃拉回了现实。  
  
“郎骑竹马来，绕床弄青梅。”平井桃放缓了声音，他想起了着幼童时光里陪伴自己的一只小狐狸。也不知道幼时那只总爱在自己读书时出现的小九尾狐去哪了，过得好不好。想着想着，也不禁笑出了声。  
  
纱夏莫名其妙起来，打断道，“什么意思啊？”  
  
平井沉吟了一会儿，明明字都写完了，却不想放开这女孩温暖的小手，他接着道，“是说男孩和女孩从小就陪伴着对方，一起玩耍，一起长大，两人暗生情愫，最后有情人终成眷侣。”  
  
“真的吗？”纱夏瞪大了眼睛，转首对上平井的视线，好奇地提问，“他们就没有想过分开？”  
  
“那纱夏想吗？”平井话锋一转，下巴正好抵住了纱夏头顶柔顺的发丝，“你想和哥哥分开吗？”  
  
“我……我不知道。”纱夏下意识地觉得不安，费劲地挣脱开来，“你究竟是来做什么的？”  
  
平井不知道今夜他是受了什么刺激，竟然敢不顾道德伦理，不顾圣贤纲常，任凭脑海里的邪念作祟。他不过迈了几步就抓住了纱夏的手臂，“纱夏害怕哥哥吗”  
  
“可是哥哥很喜欢纱夏啊。”


End file.
